Pickup Lines
by ajtania
Summary: Ji Hoo suggesting Ga Eul to have a child with him. Oh...Oh... Is it serious? And is that why Yi jeong feel jealous?


**Ga Eul POV**

It's been 15 months after Yi Jeong sunbae back from Sweden and today is our first anniversary. I still can remember that day, when he asked me to become his girlfriend.

_After the class, when I'm collecting all my things and preparing to go home, I hear the vibrate sound of my phone._

_*Yi Jeong calling*_

_Oh… why is he calling? Ohmigosh… what am I going to say to him?_

"a…annyeonghaseyo_, sunbae"_

"annyeonghaseyo_, ga eul-yang. I'm wondering do you want to have a dinner with me tonight? I need to talk to you"_

"_s…sure…, sunbae"_

"_alright then, I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. in your house, be ready"_

_*Yi Jeong hung up*_

_Late that night, he bring me to that fancy restaurant, the place where we went before, the place where I met sunbae's father, the place where I got angry with him and left him. But instead of his father, there are an orchestra with their equipment playing the romance song that I've never heard before. Right in front of them, standing a table for two persons. A candle and a few of red roses are in the center of the table. Yi Jeong sunbae, being the gentleman, pull a chair for me. But I can't really control my curiosity._

"_sunbae, why are we doing here? Where is everybody? Why is only us here? And what is the orchestra doing in here? I don't remember seeing them the last time I got here"_

"_calm down, ga eul-yang. There is no everybody, just us, because I need to talk to you privately about something important. And the orchestra is perform for you, just for you"_

"_w…what? But w…why?"_

"_because you are a very special person. You're charming, loveable, caring, always positive; you can see the goodness inside the people; you brought the good side of me; you didn't give up with me eventhough I always push you; you waited for me for 4 years, believing that I would come back for you and during that time, you never cheat on me. Because of that, ga eul-yang, they are playing just for you"_

"_b…but sunbae…"_

"_ga eul-yang, _saranghae_, will you be my girlfriend?"_

As I said before, today is our first anniversary. But until now, he haven't contact me. I'm really confuse, I've tried to call him but his phone was off so I think I'm gonna search Woo Bin sunbae in F4 lounge and ask him whether he knows where Yi Jeong sunbae is.

There are Woo Bin sunbae, Ji Hoo sunbae, Jun Pyo sunbae, Jan Di and Jae Kyung unnie but no signs of Yi Jeong sunbae in the lounge.

"hei, guys"

"hei ga eul" reply everybody.

"sunbae, do you know where Yi Jeong is?"

"ga eul, forget about Yi Jeong for a moment. Come here and have a chat with us, I'm sure he will come soon" said Woo Bin sunbae

"hem, I guess I will. What are you guys talking about?"

"have you ever heard about cheesy lines, ga eul? Or pick up lines?" asked Jae Kyung unnie

"hhhaaa?"

"pick up lines is a conversation opener with the intent of engaging an unfamiliar person for humor, romance or dating" explain Ji Hoo sunbae

"ga eul, was it hurt?" asked Woo Bin sunbae

"hhaaa? When?"

"when you fell from the heaven" said him

I can feel the heat on my cheeks "oh…oh…oh…" and I hear laughter filled the room.

"should I teach Yi Jeong to do pick up lines just for you, ga eul" teased Woo Bin sunbae

"oh… no need to do that, sunbae" and once again I can feel myself blushing followed by laughter.

"hear… hear… I have more. Do you have a map? Cos Honey, I just keep gettin lost in your eyes." Said unnie to Woo Bin sunbae and soon followed by laughter.

"Girl, you gotta be tired coz you been runnin through my mind all day." Reply Woo Bin sunbae.

"Help, somethings wrong with my eyes - I just can't take them off you."

"Was your Father a mechanic? Then how did you get such a finely tuned body?"

"Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too."

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever."

"Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back."

"Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

Soon I heard Woo Bin sunbae and Jae kyung unnie reciprocate each other and all I can do just laugh at them, along with the others. Suddenly, Jun Pyo sunbae come along and talked to Jan Di "Hello. Are you taking any applications for a boyfriend?"

Reply Jan Di "You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts." And laughter filled the room.

"Woo Bin sunbae, Do you know karate? Cos damn it honey, your body is really kickin." Said Jan Di to Woo Bin sunbae.

"You're like milk, I just wanna make you part of my complete breakfast." Reply Woo Bin sunbae to Jan Di.

"Yah, don't flirt with my girl, you moron" yelled Jun Pyo sunbae. Once again laughter filled the room.

I think I'm starting to know how to do that, so I try to come along with them.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, do you have a Bandaid? Cos I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"oh, ga eul doesn't want to be outdone, do you?" teased Woo Bin sunbae

"I think that line suited Ji Hoo sunbae because he is a doctor" I replied

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good." Jae Kyung unnie told Ji Hoo sunbae

"Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?" I try to teased Woo Bin sunbae.

**Woo Bin POV**

I think I saw a movement beside the door and I guess that's Yi Jeong. I try to give some code to Ji Hoo, to let him know that Yi Jeong is here already. I can't help myself but to smirk like an evil because I have a plan for Yi Jeong and from the grin in Ji Hoo face, I know that he'll agree with my plan.

"ga eul-yang, for a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I'm very much alive and heaven had been brought to me" I said to ga eul, try to irritate Yi Jeong.

"ga eul-yang, I hope you know CPR because you took my breath away" said Ji Hoo to the blushing ga eul.

Laughter filled the room, but I'm not satisfied yet because Yi Jeong hasn't show anything, either emotion or movement. So I think I'll provoke him more. Hahaha, watch this Yi Jeong.

"ga eul-yang, You are so beautiful that I want to be reincarnated as your child so that I can breastfeed by you until I'm 20." I said.

-ssiiinnnngggg- silent filled the room, no more laughter after I said that, just as I wanted. And for my liking, suddenly Ji Hoo said something

"ga eul-yang, do you have any child?"

"n…no, sunbae. Not yet" her reply

"alright, then come on"

"c…come on, sunbae? B…but where?"

"some place we can make the child together" answered Ji Hoo

-ssiiinnnngggg- and once again silent filled the room until suddenly, someone familiar come inside the room, frowning, stamping his feet and yelling "what the hell is HAPPENING in here? _Why are you flirting with my girl_? And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING TO MY GA EUL?"

Oh…. Oh…. I can't keep this anymore. I laugh as hard as I can and soon followed by Ji Hoo. We laugh until tears come from our eyes.

**Yi Jeong POV**

What the hell… Why are they laughing instead of answering my question? Uugghh, better get ga eul out of here before my moron friends can do anything else. So I grab her hand and drag her with me, still followed by the moron's laughter.

"oppa… where are we going? oppa…" I can hear my ga eul asked me but I'm not sure that I calm enough to answer her yet. Silently, I ushered her to my car and drive to the studio. Once in the studio, she sit but I remain standing.

"oppa… are you going to talk to me? What happened, oppa?" she asked me.

I can feel myself frown and a bit harsh when answered her "I don't like seeing Woo Bin and Ji Hoo talked to you like that. You are mine ga eul-yang, just mine"

"are you jealous, oppa?" she giggled, "it's not like you think. We're just teased each other used pick up lines. Have you ever heard about pick up lines before, oppa?"

"I guess I've heard it before" answered me.

"don't scowl anymore, oppa, please. You know that I love you and I'll never cheat on you" her answer made my mood better, to the top of happiness.

"I know, but still it wasn't easy to watch they flirt with you"

"they didn't"

"okay…okay… they didn't flirt with you"

"oppa… do you remember what day is it today?" she asked me, a little unsure

"today is Saturday, isn't it?" I said, pretending don't know what is she talking about.

"oppa…" tears filled her voice and her eyes.

Oh, I think I don't want her to cry in this special day, "ga eul-yang, I think you should be someone's wife"

"oppa…what do you mean? I don't get it"

"I said, you should be someone's wife because from the look you have, I believe there are lines of men waiting for your approval" I bent on my knees in front of her and asked "ga eul-yang, will you be someone's wife? MINE, for the exact? Marry me?" I tried to explain "I know today is our first anniversary but I want to make it really special, so I propose you. Then instead of celebrating our anniversary, I prefer we're celebrating our engagement" she keep silence "ga eul-yang, do you hear me? Ga eul…"

And to my relief she answered, eventhough I still can see her eye glistening "of course I will be someone's wife, oppa. And I think I'll hang out with you forever, just to keep all the woman from bothering you. So, oppa, the answer is Yes, I will marry you, I will be your wife. Saranghae"

I can feel very big smile appears in my face and I replied "you know ga eul-yang, I fell in love because you tripped me. Thank you for accepting me and saranghae"


End file.
